Skyfall
by DMC7500
Summary: After Vergil left, Dante felt his world was at its end. With no one left to defend his precious city, he fears he may die trying to save the things he loves. But, even the most helpful of allies come from the most wretched places of hell. Meet Leon Sakai. This story is a one-shot, a songfic, and a little prologue for something special! Read and Review!


_Skyfall_

_Skyfall belongs to Adele and Paul Epworth. DMC: Devil May Cry and Dante belong to Capcom and Ninja Theory. I only own this story and my OC, Leon Sakai. All Rights Reserved._

* * *

"So, felling tired, huh?"

Dante lazily shifted his eyes as Kat strolled into his room, sitting down on a chair next to the couch Dante was resting on. He still had his handguns, Ebony and Ivory, tightly gripped in his hands, and he had a huge gash on his forehead. Every day, Dante would risk his life defending the broken city Vergil left him. Now, the effects of time and pain were starting to show a painful effect on Dante. Kat grimaced as he saw him fiddling around with his wound, causing more blood to spill it. Dante looked at Kat, and weakly grinned, stating, "Hey, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?"

She shook her head, pulled Dante's arm away from his wound, and rushed to the bathroom to get a towel to cover Dante's wound. "No, Dante," she called out, "It doesn't, but it does change the fact that you can't win this war on your own." Kat returned with the damp towel, and gently pressed on the gash. Dante could feel a sharp sting enter his head, but he only gave a little wince. As Kat tended to his wound, Dante breathed a tired sigh, not at the day, but for all the trouble his brother left him. If Vergil hadn't thought of these crazy thoughts of world domination, this city would be back to its regular self in just a few months. Yet, he couldn't count on his brother to fix every problem he has. Dante had to do the damned job himself. Kat finished bandaging up his forehead, and Dante sat up on the couch, looking into her eyes. "Kat," he sighed, "You're right. I can't fight this on my own. But, I don't think anyone can help me! Who else can stand up to a plethora of demon scum? Face it, the entire world has gone to hell! I can't do this without any help!"

Kat smiled and laid a small, black envelope on Dante's lap. "Exactly what I came here for." she answered, "I think I may have found your next partner in crime." She stood up, and headed for the door. "He wants to meet. He trusts you would be punctual." she adds. Before leaving the apartment, she adds one final comment that gives Dante a little suspicion.

"Oh, and by the way, he says relative of yours. Looked like a lost brother, on your father's side."

Dante felt speechless as Kat left the building, leaving him with only with confusion and more questions that before. As he opened the envelope, it contained a small electronic tablet. He turned it on, and he slowly read the words on the screen.

_Sakai Industries: Tablet Version 00-1. Audio Recording of Leon Sakai: Approximately 2 hours long. Would you like to start?_

Dante pressed start, and soon, he silently listened as he heard the voice of his ally for the first time.

_Hello Dante._

_I expect this message gets to you safe and sound. Dark times are coming to this world, and we cannot stop the machinations of vengeance and retribution. Together, we may stand a chance against this monstrosity and right the wrongs from our pasts. But, first, I guess it's time I give a little brief history about my life. You will never be prepared of the terror I had to face when I was a child, each moment slowly building up to this monumental catharsis. I felt as if the sky fell from Heaven and crashed down onto the Earth like a falling eagle plummeting to the ocean in one graceful movement. Tell me, Dante, do you truly know fear?_

* * *

_This is the end_

_Hold your breath and count to ten_

_Feel the earth move and then _

_Hear my heart burst again_

_I felt myself falling, falling down as Mundus plunged his sword into my heart. There was nothing left for me to live for, I had to welcome death with open arms. As I fell into the dark, shadowy abyss of Death's lair. Yet, part of me lingered on, begging for each last piece of life and humanity. And through it all, I survived…_

* * *

_For this is the end_

_I've drowned and dreamt this moment_

_So overdue I owe them_

_Swept away I'm stolen_

_This cursed ground, this wretched place; it felt like I would stay here forever. But, I needed to get out of here. No matter what it took, I had to climb out of this living hell: Limbo. But what I never knew was that my true calling would suddenly be found here…_

* * *

_Let the sky fall _

_When it crumbles_

_We will stand tall_

_And face it all _

_Together_

_At Skyfall_

"_Eh, just another human, let's rip him up!"_

"_Yeah, let's show him fear!"_

"_Puny weakling!"_

_As they charged at the strange, black haired teen, they could not see the innumerable number of slashes surround the boy as he quickly turned them into pieces. The teen casually walked on, determined to end the corruption of Mundus's reign once and for all._

"_Alright, Mundus, your days are numbered. Time to meet your maker."_

* * *

_Skyfall is where we start_

_A thousand miles and poles apart_

_Where worlds collide and days are dark_

_Y'know, Dante, it's pretty hard to figure out who you are after you look at yourself in the mirror and you don't recognize the man in front of you. Every little thing changes a man, no matter how miniscule it may look; it will always bring a certain change to your soul. Your father changed my life and gave me something worth fighting for. I never being a Nephlim require true pain and suffering. They may have my number, they can take my name, but those demons will never take my heart._

* * *

_Let the Sky fall_

_When it crumbles_

_We will stand tall_

_And face it all_

_Together_

_Let the sky fall_

_When it crumbles_

_We will stand tall_

_And face it all_

_Together_

_At Skyfall_

"_I don't understand! Why did I lose?! I'm the Grand General of Mundus's army! Losing to a petty fool like you is-"_

_The teen wrenched his throat, and the general felt a pistol on his forehead. As he looked at the teen with horror, he saw that the teen was smiling. Before the general could say one more sentence, the teen pulled the trigger on his pistol, turning the demon's head into a bloody explosion. Taking no notice of the blood on his shirt, he spat on the blood-flowing carcass, and silently walked away…_

* * *

_Where you go I go_

_What you see I see_

_I know I'd never be me without the security_

_All I want is to live in peace! Don't you want that, Dante?! I keep having these visions, demons overrunning a whole city, slaughtering innocent children! They torture me from inside, each vision tantalizing me like I'm some kind of a dog's ragdoll! I'm can feel myself going insane, even when I've done nothing! Why can't they see I've suffered enough?! Why can't they just leave me alone!?_

* * *

_All your loving arms_

_Keeping me from harm_

_Yet, there's one that still makes me realize there is still hope in this world. A little child, blond hair, and the fairest face that makes me remind me of my mother. My lost son, somewhere out there…_

* * *

_Put your hand in my hand and we will stand_

_And so, there's my life for you. Dante, we cannot allow this insanity to continue on anymore. Together, we can face the fury of Hell! We are Sons of Sparda! We must heed our true calling! Come on, our time has come! Let's show those suckers who is boss! Are you with me?_

"Are you, Dante?"

* * *

_Let the sky fall_

_When it crumbles_

_We will stand tall_

_And face it all_

_Together_

Dante jumped up from out of the couch, and he pointed his pistols at a dark corner, where he could make out a young adult standing with his arms crossed. The young man had a dark blue sports jacket on, underneath it was a dark blue shirt. He had blue carpenters, black sneakers, and two holsters around his belt that held his revolvers. This kid was certainly doing this for a long time, Dante thought. Quickly twirling his pistols back inside his coat holsters, he chuckled at the silent figure, and questioned, "So, you were here the entire time? Nice trick, kid. You gonna show your face now?"

* * *

_Let the sky fall_

_When it crumbles_

_We will stand tall_

_And face it all_

_Together_

The young man silently strode out of the darkness, arms still crossed, and Dante could have sworn he looked just like Vergil. His hair was shorter than his, yet it was nicely maintained. His eyes were hidden by a pair of dark sunglasses, however, they were glowing a demonic blue as he looked at Dante. He was a young man, slightly one year older than Dante, but not too older than him. Dante could feel he was going to be in one hell of an adventure with this guy. The young man stuck his hand out to Dante and uttered a few words that sealed the fate and the beginning of this new alliance of the two Sons of Sparda…

"Leon Sakai, at your service."

_At Skyfall._

* * *

**Well, what do you think? It's my second songfic I've written, if you want to know! I'm starting to get back my bearings, and I'm creating new ideas on what to write about! Please review and favorite this story if you like it! If you don't, PM me or send a review on what I can do to fix it. That's all for today! Expect the adventures of Dante and Leon to begin very soon! DMC7500 signing off!**


End file.
